Faucets often require special plumbing tools to install and to disassemble to make repairs to parts that sometimes wear out or require cleaning. Some faucet manufacturers provide special tools or wrenches to assist in the installation and/or repair of their own faucets. However, these tools typically are designed to perform a single function, thus either necessitating the manufacturer to provide the installer or homeowner with more than one tool, or as is more often the case, leave it up to the installer or homeowner to provide his or her own tools to perform the necessary installation and/or repair. It would therefore be desirable to provide a tool that could be used to perform more than one faucet installation and/or repair function.